User blog:Skyblazero/Badster Toons: (Chapter 4) "The Duck Season"
Introduction Narrator: Who is the best hero of the street? Kids: Bugs Badster! Narrator: Well, now us can see his show! Kids: Yay! (Appears a Blue Sky that show letters saying Badster Toons) Chapter Bugs, Daffy and Porky was into his house eating Carrots, KFC Chicken, Fish and Sandwiches with Cheese and was Looking TV with Sodas in a night and said. Everyone: Movie Night! They decide put a Disc of Avengers: Endgame and they was looking the Movie until they end finishing the food. Bugs put Pause and said at Daffy. Bugs: Well Daffy you need go to the supermarket to search more food or the Movie Night end dying! Daffy: I'm going to search it Bugs! Daffy in 1 second runs out of his House and drives in the Bugs Roadster until be in the Supermarket. Daffy: Well let's buy the food! Daffy end buying the food to the Movie Night and he opened the Bugs Roadster and put the food on it until sudenly a Hunter with a Shot-Gun pointed his weapon at Daffy who scared looks him. ???: Let's hunt this dog! Daffy: Who are you? "I'm Elmer Badster And I'm hunting you now" Elmer shoot Bullets at Daffy who scared dodged them and drives the Bugs Roadster as Elmer stills him shooting Bullets at the Bugs Roadster but Daffy dodged them until he exit and enter to the house but Elmer also enter. Elmer: A Rabbit! Bugs get scared as Porky was laughing. Daffy: No dude obviously now is Wabbit Season! Bugs: No, is Duck Season! Daffy: Wabbit Season! Bugs: Duck Season! Daffy: Wabbit Season! Bugs: Wabbit Season! Daffy: Duck Season! Bugs simply smiled at the public as Daffy was mad. Daffy: Is Duck Season, Fire! Elmer shoots at Daffy with his Shot-Gun making Daffy's Bill spin until Daffy put his Bill on his place as Porky was laughing. Daffy: Well Bugs now start! Bugs: Ok, is Wabbit Season. Daffy (Growl): Is duck season fire! Elmer shoots at Daffy who however remove his Bill as somke appears and Daffy put the Bill in his place. Elmer: Well I get tired of this I'm killing both fools! Bugs and Daffy: Yikes! Bugs and Daffy exit of the house and Elmer is shooting at both but Bugs found a Rabbit Hole. Bugs: Hey Daffy a Rabbit Hole! Both jumped at the Rabbit Hole and Bugs was digging as Daffy stilled him and Elmer said. Elmer: Die from a once fools! Elmer is shooting Bullets at Both Bugs and Daffy until he hasn't munition. Elmer: Yikes! Suddenly Bugs jumped out of the Hole with Daffy and Bugs scamed Elmer's Shot-Gun and twisted it breaking Elmer's Shot-Gun. Elmer: Yikes! Bugs: Well doc, you end defeated now! Bugs pull out a Mallet that hits Elmer making he said. Elmer: OOF! Elmer suddenly lands into te ground and he was unconscius. Bugs: Let's exit here Daffy! Both runned until come to his House. Daffy quickly opened the door of the Bugs Roadster pulling out the food to the Movie Night and Daffy closed the Door and with Bugs runned into the house. Bugs: Hey Porky, let's see the movie! Porky: Yeah! They put the Movie again and was looking it. Category:Blog posts